


Nailed It

by Reine (ZombieReine)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieReine/pseuds/Reine
Summary: Snippet of two friends in a new world.  Does not take place in our DnD universe in any way.





	Nailed It

**Author's Note:**

> Completely original characters and story, based off of my friend and I's DnD characters. Pretty rough, haven't written in a while.

_Scritch. . . scritch. . . scritch. . ._

 

The two women were standing shoulder to shoulder, barely even breathing in fear that they might alert the creature to their location. . .

 

_Scritch. . . scritch. . . scritch. . ._

 

The sound of something dragging across the tiled floors of the supermarket got further and further away, and the taller of the two slowly cracked the door open to peak outside, a sliver of light revealed a clear blue eye and unnatural crimson red hair.

 

River reached a tanned hand out to tap on the pale arm of her companion, a silent signal meant to tell Varesh 'let's grab the shit we need and get the fuck out of here'.

 

Varesh nodded in understanding, her demeanor for once was relatively sane, something which was becoming more and more rare as time went by. Ever since the incident when the world went to shit the woman had become more and more unhinged, but that's why she got along with River so well. They understood each other and didn't judge, the world was fucked, it was an age of making new morals and if a few people had to die so they could survive, well, the girls were always exhausted so sleeping at night was never an issue.

 

The two sneaked out, being cautious and careful not to alert anything or anyone to their presence just to be safe, their bulging backpacks hardly weighing them down after months of being used to living with whatever they could carry.

 

Varesh had thought the two of them were going to make the trip without any incidents, until she heard a loud thudding noise, a quiet gasp and the sound of struggling behind her. Her actions smooth and fast with months of practice, Varesh grabbed an ice pick covered in dried up blood from her belt loop and spun around, unruly black hair whipping out and eyes flashing when she saw her friend being attacked.

 

With an almost unnatural sounding snarl of anger, more animal than human, she lunged forward and drove the pick into the back of the creatures head. The thing was humanoid, ugly and naked, with no visible genitalia, reminding her of a ken doll that's been left to melt in an oven. . . It's limbs were stretched out and unnaturally long, skeletal, with greenish skin. You could see the knobby bones underneath the skin as it stretched and moved with every motion the thing made.

 

And the eyes. . . They were too large for its head and human looking giving the impression of a bloated, drowning body, the unnaturally long tongue lolled out of it's mouth as it died from her blow.

 

Before, the image would have had her screaming in terror, but now Varesh expected it to scream in terror from her. With a cackle she held her hand out to help River up.

 

“You should be more careful.” Her voice was low and raspy, the vocal cords permanently damaged.

 

“Fucker came out of nowhere, thanks for having my back.” River straightened her pack out and gave her partner a small smile.

 

Varesh returned it, reattaching her weapon to her belt loop, “No problem sis, just another day in paradise.”

 

The two chuckled quietly at the small attempt at humor, trying to find some form of normalcy as the rest of the world burned down around them.

 


End file.
